Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 19}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{361}{25}$ $ = 14 \dfrac{11}{25}$